


Class 1-A plays Animal Crossing

by Obsessedwithcartoons



Category: Animal Crossing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Gen, League of Villains Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), League of Villains as Family (My Hero Academia), League of villains doesn't show up much though, Mentioned League of Villains (My Hero Academia), Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedwithcartoons/pseuds/Obsessedwithcartoons
Summary: Aizawa is not happy to be woken up by his students playing Animal Crossing and yelling in the dorms, but is soon pulled into the chaos.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A
Comments: 24
Kudos: 362
Collections: Fics with little context needed





	Class 1-A plays Animal Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first posted fanfic, and I basically just combined my two obsessions right now. Hopefully it's funny, and I hope you enjoy! :)

To say the dorms were in chaos would be an understatement. Aizawa woke up to the sound of yelling from downstairs, and so he unwillingly got out of bed to make sure his students were all still alive. He knew it wasn’t a villain attack, but if there was some kind of fight happening in the dorms he’d have to take care of it. When he actually made it downstairs though, he immediately wanted to just ignore it and go back to his own room.

Most of the class was in the common area, scattered about as all hell seemed to break loose. Bakugo was standing on the couch, holding his switch above his head, screaming at anyone who got close.

“No! I told all of you extras that you’re not allowed on my island!”

“Kacchan, no one is going to take any of your fruit-”

“Yeah right. Go back to your island with your shitty pears Deku. I’m not having anyone corrupting my villagers, you got it?”

“What’s wrong with having pears?”Midoriya simply frowned, looking down at his own switch as Bakugo continued to make a scene.

“It’s okay Midoriya. You can come to my island.” Todoroki said as he sat down on the couch next to Midoriya. He smiled in response, most likely going on his own switch to visit his classmate’s game.

“Bakugo you can’t just throw a tantrum every time you’re upset.” Uraraka frowned. She was staring up at him from behind the couch, leaning forward to rest between Midoriya and Todoroki.

“At least you can afford a switch.” She sighed, resting her cheek against the cushions.

“Oh fuck off, roundface.” She simply glared back at him in response.

“It’s okay Uraraka! You can borrow mine and play if you want.”

“It’s okay Deku I-” Before she could finish what she was saying however, Bakugo was yelling in frustration again.

“If I catch another Sea Bass I swear-”

“Bakugo! Please refrain from standing on school property!” Iida had finally spoken up, clearly frustrated at the blonde’s behavior, ignoring his own game for a moment.

“Yeah Kacchan. Do us all a favor and get off campus.”

“What did you say to me, Deku?” Bakugo held up his hand, explosions coming from his palm before Aizawa had seen enough and decided to finally step in.

“What-?”

“That’s enough.” Aizawa glared at the class, who quickly went silent.

“Bakugo, you better have a good explanation for waking me up.”

Bakugo simply turned away, his hand falling to his side as he finally sat down on the couch next to Deku and went back to his game. Eraserhead sighed, rubbing at his temples as all of the class waited for him to say something. It wasn’t actually the first time this month that they had yelled over a video game, but it was bad enough today Aizawa was able to hear it from his own room.

“I know you’re all excited about your game, but if you could refrain from screaming I would appreciate it. And Bakugo, remember that quirk use in the dorms is prohibited.”

“To be fair, Bakugo was the only one actually screaming.” Kaminari snickered from the neighboring couch, earning a glare from the other blonde.

“Mr.Aizawa, have you played Animal Crossing before?” Mina suddenly asked, smiling brightly. That caught the class's attention, and everyone turned back to face him with similar expressions. Of course they would ask him.

“No, I’ve never played it. And before any of you ask, no I’m not going to.”

“Oh come on, Mr. Aizawa! At least try it! We even got All Might to play it last week! He wasn’t very good, but he tried.” Mina grinned again, and before he could protest, most of his students were surrounding him expectantly.

And that is how the following week, Aizawa found himself sitting with a brand new switch hooked up to the common room’s tv with his class all sitting around him. It had taken a few days for them to wear him down, and he was honestly surprised they had managed to convince him so quickly to join in. Maybe it wasn’t very professional, but if it cheered up this group of kids to watch their teacher play the game that had taken up all of their attention recently, then so be it. It may have also helped that Hizashi had sneakily mentioned how the game had cat villagers in the break room one day, and Aizawa had to wonder which student had gotten his friend involved in their quest for him to play the game.

Besides, his students had dealt with enough the past few months. So, after just a week of pestering, Aizawa found himself ordering a switch and waiting for it to arrive. He hooked it up to the tv as soon as class was done for the day, surprising the students already in the common area since it came without warning. His students were definitely too excited for something so trivial, but he was glad to see them happy. It didn’t take long for the word to get around, and soon every single student was there before he had even properly turned on his new console. Even Bakugo decided to sit in, setting his own game aside to sit beside Kirishima and watch.

He started the game up when everyone was ready. Aizawa wasn’t originally going to put much effort into his character’s appearance, but after hearing complaints he was forced to actually change it from the default appearance. After he had picked an island and started the game, his class began to each give their own pointers, and explained how the controls worked as they talked over each other. He hadn’t played many games, but he didn’t have too much trouble with it considering his lack of experience. What he did have a problem with though, were his villagers.

“Mr.Aizawa, your villagers are so cute!” Hagukure exclaimed. But he didn’t care if they were cute. They weren’t what he wanted.

“I thought the villagers were supposed to be cats. Does this game not have cats?”

“No it does! You just don’t get to pick the first two. But you can get more!” Midoriya happily explained.

“Hmmm. How do I do that?”

“Well… you have to do some other stuff first so it’ll take a couple days…”

“I can’t get them now?”

“You can if you time jump.” Bakugo stated. This statement brought a small riot from the other students.

“No! You can’t just time skip! That’s not the point of the game!” Mina was next to Bakugo in an instant.

“I only time skipped once and you know it!”

“But not only did you time skip, you bullied away all of your villagers!”

“I only want the best ones on my island! So what?”

“Is that surprising?” Midoriya snickered under his breath from between Iida and Uraraka, gaining concerned looks from the pair. Bakugo didn’t respond to the remark. Aizawa would probably have to address that later, but it could wait until the whole class wasn’t around.

“What do you mean time skip?”

“Well, it’s basically cheating in the game.” Midoriya explained.

“It’s not cheating!” Bakugo jumped up, about to bring explosions to his palms before Aizawa stopped him. He wasn’t about to join that debate.

“I just want the cat villagers.”

“I have a cat villager. Midoriya helped me find one.” Todoroki looked towards his friend who smiled back at him in response.

“Well, what should I do today then?”

Aizawa was a bit lost. He had assumed he would be able to find a cat villager right away, but apparently Hizashi had neglected to inform him he might not get one. Typical. Instead, he spent the next few hours with his students, listening to their directions as he explored around his island. He only stopped when he saw the time, and decided it was time for him to wrap everything up for now. He wouldn’t admit it, but he had actually enjoyed the game.

That’s also why over the next week, when he wasn’t teaching or on patrol, he was playing the game on his new switch. It entertained him more than he realized. He even let his students add him on his switch, not realizing they could see when he was online. But after having Iida explain to him how it worked, he immediately set his status to always be offline.

There were in fact, a few more times that month where he played in the common area as his students watched, and when he finally got a cat villager they were just as happy as he was. They were all a bit surprised when they realized he was trying to kick off any villagers that weren’t cats, but he ignored it and continued to hit the villagers he didn’t like with his net. It was a game, so he figured it was fine to do whatever it took to create a cat island paradise. He only wanted the cat villagers on his island anyway, so he didn’t care. Why had his students acted so strangely when the Raymond cat villager came to his island though? He honestly didn’t really want to find out.

Things continued like that for a while, until one day Hizashi got online and insisted he be allowed onto Aizawa’s island. He reluctantly agreed, only opening it up when he was sure Hizashi wasn’t about to exploit his island of all its resources. What Aizawa failed to realize though, was that since he had added his students on his switch, and opened up his island, they were bound to find out.

At first, only Kaminari had come to his island, much to Aizawa’s annoyance. Not only was Hizashi running around his island, but now one of his students had joined in. But it only escalated from there. After Kaminari had arrived, there was shouting in the common area below him, and his students were arriving on his island one after another. Next was Mina; then Sero, and then Todoroki. Bakugo followed, along with Midoriya. Were his students taking turns visiting him? As soon as one left, another would arrive, until every student who had the game had been to his island at some point. It was madness. Aizawa had finally just locked his character in his house and was debating whether he should just turn it off, while his students were hitting each other with nets, and helping him try to evict the villagers that weren’t cats. Of course Hizashi only encouraged all of this, even telling Shinsou and Eri to join in.

It went on for hours, until Aizawa finally kicked everyone off after they had found him in his house and started hitting him with nets. Tomorrow’s training was definitely going to be more difficult than usual.

If he was being honest though, Aizawa was happy for his students. These kids were enjoying themselves, and he was glad. So if his island was left open more often so they could notice and joke around, then so be it. Besides, eventually he did fill his island with all cat villagers, and as long as his island had all cats, he didn’t care what else happened to it if it cheered his students up.

He banned Hizashi from his island within the first week though. His friend had hit one of his cat villagers with a net one too many times and upset them, so within the minute he was off the island. Hizashi was still pestering him about it, much to the amusement of their colleagues, but he wouldn’t budge. Cat island was going to remain a cat island paradise no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> “Dabi, if you don’t get off my island right now I swear-”  
> “Hmmmm. I don’t think I will.” He smiled back at Shigaraki, Toga laughing behind him as she glanced over Dabi’s shoulder at his game while he took everything off Shigaraki’s island.  
> “How did you get on my island anyway?! Kurogiri! How do I block him from my island?!”  
> Kurogiri simply sighed from his place behind the bar. He really needed to put a parental block on Shigaraki’s games.


End file.
